cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Card Lores:Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha
Catastrophic Outbreak This is "Great Daiyusha" after being twisted by the power of the avatar of Void, "Link Joker". The reversed Goyusha is able to use Lock on the other Dimensional Robos, combining with them forcibly to unleash the power of "Void" inside itself to the limit. The result is an Ultimate Dimensional Robo of Darkness, known as "Яeverse Daiyusha". Though Goyusha almost didn't give in, the fact almost all of Star Gate had been overrun by Link Joker caused a single drop of "Guilt" to form inside its heart brimming with justice. "Chaos Breaker Dragon", a cunning commander, did not let this chance slip it by. The words of the dragon sows darkness into Goyusha’s heart deeply, causing the hero to lose sight of its justice, as its soul fell to the depths of deep nothingness. The hero who loves the planet, who protects Star Gate, who believes in its friends, no longer exists. Reduced to a hollow puppet, will its heart regain the light one day? Monthly Bushiroad Short Novel (December 2014 Issue) Operation Save the Hero---Prequel "How can Mister Daiyusha..." This was the most tumultuous moment in the headquarter of "Dimension Police". It's urgent enough to summon back all "Dimensional Robos", the frontline defenders. "That can't be true...Daiyusha attacking his own comrades..." "Daiyusha", the leader of "Dimensional Robos", whose heart sears with justice more than anyone, whose name wins the admiration from many young warriors, attacked the comrades rushing to save him. "Even I couldn't believe it...but that's the truth. Brave suffered severe injuries for saving Magnum and me. It's a miracle for us to escape from that man." Everyone lowered their heads solemnly after hearing the witnesses of "Daibarett". But the abrupt noise of metal just forced them to raise their heads up again. "You guys, just keep quiet for a while. " It was "Kaizard", whose strength was said to be of Daiyusha's level, penetrated the armored wall with his fist somewhere afar from others. He gave the raspberry for making everyone watching him, then continued his unfinished speech. "It seems that you are all fools and cowards." "What did you say!?" "Daibattles" approached Kaizard as if going to hit the latter, but he stopped his steps after Kaizard spoke the next sentence. "Is that guy a man who would attack his own comrades?" "!!" "...Humph, if you have time to waste on making meaningless guess, why not go find out the truth directly and immediately?" Pushing Daibattles away, Kaizard walked to the doors. "W, wait. Where are you going?" "Where I am going is none of your concern." Answering to the question from behind coldly, Kaizard left the room filled again by silence. ---- On the barrens where nothing should have existed except soil and rocks, a bright being descended. "Cluck, seems like I can't get to that guy easily." That was an environment blocked by sandstorms that commoners could open their eyes. "And this storm...the teleportation of Kaiser Grader seems impossible." Yet, the sensor of Kaizard could detect the enemies without a mess. In front of him, a large troop of black rings was coming from afar. But... "Good. It's just fine to fight with you cannon fodders in this form." In front of a large army with hundreds of detectable targets, Kaizard showed a smile. The powerful metal sound from his knocking fists thundered to tear the arid air. Then, Kaizard leapt into the center of the enemy formation. "Haaaaarrghh!" Whenever metal sounded, a cracking sound followed. "It's time for me to pay you back for what you guys have done!" ---- "Wurgh! ...It's not over yet!" The troop of "Link Joker" emerged on the barrens and had lost one third of its force. Undoubtedly, Kaizard was a one-man-battalion for achieving such results with only himself. Yet, as long as his body is mechanical in nature, he needs energy to fight on. And energy is limited. "...!? The remaining amount of energy." The energy of Kaizard is reaching zero, not even enough for him to escape from the scene. "No, kidding!" Even though his knees were on the ground, he could still shoot down the weapons of his enemies, and punched them in their faces. "How, could, I, end, here!" Even in such desperate situations, he didn't lose his fighting spirit. But, he could no longer stand, and his metal body fell to the ground. The parts beneath his knees ceased functioning due to over-friction. "See him, and the truth---" Only the sounds of the siren. Only the screens of warning. Except these he could sense nothing. In such a form, he spoke a sentence gradually. "Too late...you absent-minded guys..." As the wounded hero said the sentence, many glows descended around his body. "Really sorry for being late, huh! You reserved guy!" From a red glow, the fists of Daibattles knocked away an enemy reaching Kaizard. "It was my fault, Kaizard! I hesitated..." From a white glow, the energy rifle of Daibarett unleashed beams to destroy surrounding enemies. "Don't get it wrong! It's not like I've accepted you or anything!" From an orange glow, "Daishield" showed up in front of Kaizard and created several layers of barriers. Then, many Dimensional Robos emerged from glows of different colours, and charged towards the enemy formation gallantly. Then, numberless beams ravaged the skies--- "The storm is over. Now, Kaizard!" "...Come! Kaiser Grader!" The voice among the noises was responded for sure. A massive armored vehicle appeared and blew away the weakened sandstorm. "Trans...dimension!" Brilliant light shone upon the barrens, and curled up tonnes of sand with explosive sound. Standing in the front was the man with metallic soul in his chest, the crimson emperor. "Super Dimensional Combination! Dai---Kai---Ser!!" ---- The actions of "Daikaiser" and the "Dimensional Robos" have purged everyone and everything of "Link Joker" on the barrens. "Just say before you go! You want to die!?" Kaiser, receiving energy and spare parts from Grader, faced Daibattles who had angry veins that shouldn't have existed on the latter's head... "Humph, I can't imagine a coward could speak like this." And answered as if nothing happened. "You...!" "Fine, fine, after all everyone's safe..." Squinting at Daibarrett who was easing Daibattles's anger, Kaizard looked to the direction that the enemies arrived. And behind him, a voice spoke to him. "Your personality really gets the short end of the stick." "What are you talking about?" "At that moment, you bore the brunt of the blame to urge us to take back our spirits and act, right?" "...What is that you are speaking of?" Looking at the tongue-tied Kaizard, Daimagnum didn't continue his words, but lowered his eyes and laughed quietly. "Fine. But, just remember you're also one of our important comrades. Please don't act without considerations." "...From now on, I won't show that unsightly look to you all." "Ahh, of course. Nice to work with you, Kaizard." Without actions in his body or his neck, Kaizard held the hand stretched to him with a bothered look. ---- In a place of nowhere, two beings were watching the actions of the "Dimensional Robos". The demonic dragon who heralded chaos said... "Seems like they want to see you?" "I have no business with them. These weaklings cannot save the world." The colossus of darkness answered. "No mistakes. This is why we need to destroy the weak with our strength, and make this world fit the strong, isn't it?" "For this, I obey you." "No mistakes. That's it. Huhahahahaha!" In a place filled with echoes of an evil laugh, the colossus of darkness stood firmly. The fallen hero of black, and the guided hero of red. The time for them to meet was near. Category:Lores